Semiconductor fabricating apparatus such as an exposing device and so on, and precision instruments such as an electron microscope, a three dimensional measurement device and so on, in order to fully exhibit performance thereof, are necessary to be used in a state where a minute vibration is isolated from an installation floor. Accordingly, the apparatus such as the precision instruments and so on is generally supported with a vibration removal apparatus that uses an air spring. In order to improve the performance of the vibration removal apparatus, it is necessary to reduce a characteristic frequency thereof. In order to reduce the characteristic frequency in a vertical direction (weight support direction) of the air spring, an auxiliary air reservoir of the air spring can be made larger. However, a characteristic frequency in a horizontal direction cannot be reduced with the same method. Accordingly, in order to reduce the characteristic frequency in the horizontal direction of the vibration removal apparatus, above or below the air spring, a laminate rubber that is low in rigidity in a horizontal direction is disposed. Furthermore, the laminate rubber is used in vibration immunity apparatus for suppressing swinging of structures at the earthquake, vibration suppression apparatus for absorbing the swinging of the structures and so on, and vibration isolation apparatus for isolating mechanical vibration.
However, in the laminate rubber, there are disadvantages in that when a placement-weight changes, the characteristic frequency changes, and furthermore, since a support area decreases because of shear deformation, an object that is placed is unstably supported.